


wondering books and sleepy demons

by Ghostlywheeze



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is a good boyfriend, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), but only for a little, crowley is tired, sickly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlywheeze/pseuds/Ghostlywheeze
Summary: Aziraphale lost his book





	wondering books and sleepy demons

Aziraphale sighed as he continued to rummage through the many piles of books scattered around his library. He had recently started a new book and somehow lost it in the span of a few minutes. Aziraphale's main dilemma was not only that he lost it, but also that Crowley was waiting on him in the other room.

Aziraphale had gotten used to Crowley's impatient whining. He was even relieved when it stopped. Yet, after almost fifteen minutes of complete silence, Aziraphale found himself worried for his usually energetic boyfriend.

"Crowley?" Aziraphale called from the main room.

After no response, Aziraphale gave up on the book and started to walk back towards the room Crowley had decided to camp out in.

As Aziraphale walked into the room, he immediately took notice to Crowley’s slumped position on one of the many chairs. Crowley’s legs were hanging over the armchair in a relaxed position. As Aziraphale got closer, he could see Crowley’s eyes closed behind his glasses.

“Aw.” Aziraphale said softly as he made his way to the couch to grab the softest blanket he owned. Aziraphale cringed as he quickly realized how creaky the floorboards were. A small miracle later and the floors were silent.

Aziraphale picked up the blanket and quickly made his way back over to his sleeping significant other. Gently, Aziraphale draped the blanket over Crowley trying his best to not wake the slumbering demon. Aziraphale’s eyes focused on the glasses resting on Crowley’s face. Slowly, Aziraphale reached his hands towards the glasses and gently lifted them off of Crowley. He placed them on the table closest to the chair.

Smiling in content, Aziraphale walked to the couch nearest to him. Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head Aziraphale chuckled softly as he noticed the book he was looking for on the coffee table. Aziraphale picked it up and turned to the page he had last stopped at, his full intention to read until his boyfriend woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I made this randomly. My friend was over and she fell asleep so I just wrote this. It ended up deleting (sadly) so I wasted even more time trying to re-write it. I'm actually more happy with it now though.


End file.
